


Beyond The Castle Gates——城门彼方

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), New Teen Titans, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Armor Kink, Biting, Breathplay, Breeding, Brother/Brother Incest, Claiming Bites, Comic, Consent Issues, Crying, Dark Dick Grayson, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fan Comics, Feminization, Hentai, Humiliation, Incest Kink, Intersex Omegas, Knifeplay, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mild Blood, NSFW Art, Nipple Licking, Object Insertion, Omega Jason Todd, Praise Kink, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Restraints, Violent Sex, minor appearances of Slade|Bruce|the Titans, somewhat happy ending, the Robins are all Bruce's biological children, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Chinese translation ofthiscomic!哥谭国王的私生子迪克·格雷森回来了。在他忠实的军队和追随者陪伴下，格雷森执意要夺回属于他的王位，还有些没解决的旧事需要和他曾经的族群进行了断。尤其是，他有些事需要和那个在他去别的国度寻求盟友时被留下的欧米茄弟弟交谈。14页漫画。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Kudos: 27
Collections: Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	Beyond The Castle Gates——城门彼方

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond The Castle Gates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039746) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 来自[Batfam Kinkmas Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BatfamKinkmas2020)，是Dae太太的梗。
> 
> “杰森是被攻陷国家的王子，迪克是敌方的领袖，而他要当众宣誓对王位的所有权。”


End file.
